1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing devices, and more particularly, to a signaling interval timer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several complex signaling interval timers which employ a series of cooperating gears and pivotal elements that are urged by a coil spring or the like. These devices are complex in design, expensive, and afford a degree of accuracy unwarranted for many applications such as timing a parking meter or a wash load at a laundromat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,172 to R. Beauman issued Sept. 19, 1961 discloses a time meter alarm device which employs a spring powered clockwork type movement disposed between two pillar plates and a driving member which cooperates with the clockwork type movement and activates an alarm device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,303 to R.P. Jaccard issued June 6, 1967 teaches an interval timer which employs a clockwork mechanism having a timer wheel and a time wheel, the timer wheel being pivotally affixed to a movable pivot and the time wheel being pivotally affixed to a stationary pivot. When the time wheel is engaged by the timer wheel a specific time may be set.
The present invention provides a compact, pocketable, inexpensive timer which is durable, simple in design, and employs few moving parts.